Topped Off AN and DISCLAIMER added
by Kenneth Black
Summary: X-mas is around the corner and Haruka is determined to give Michiru a present of domination.


_**A/N: **_Ooooooooookay! Just to let you guys know, I didn't know a THING about Sailor Moon's Haruka and Michiru, except for the episodes of when they appeared and the race against Minako {heh}. Browsing through the fanfictions, I ran across them and was seriously hooked. Of course, this was made BEFORE I read all that, and so my history of Sailor Moon was limited, just that Sailor Scouts were people who protected the earth from very oddly-shaped demons who reacted very slowly.

_warning: Haruka blushes, Michiru is a dominant woman- very so much far away from the real thing. My sincere apologies. _

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I'm borrowing two Senshi of Wind and Sea to have a little shifting close-footsie game here. I'll return the two to a very parental-like-worried yet amazing mangaka who made them, with their destinies still whole and intact.

_**Topped Off**_

"Haruka, LOVE, let me up!" Christmas Eve, nearing eleven, with plenty of candles flickering 'round to carress and portray the couple's shadows dancing on the walls of Sailor Uranus's house. Heat was in high supply, rolling off the two women on the king-sized bed like it would off a lightbulb.

"M-Michiru..!"

Blue eyes flashed under striking blond hair, almost blending in with the gold sheets tangled underneath her and the thrashing bundle of aqua beneath.

"MICHIRU..!" the blond gasped out again as her body spasmed; it took all Haruka had to keep herself upright while crashing warm tidal waves of pleasure made her drown. Silk clamped around her hips, wetness rubbing against her contracting belly. Lowering her head in unbearable need, Haruka about died when Michiru's creamy lips nipped hungrily at hers in demand.

From the day Michiru claimed her as hers, Haruka had always been the first to reach Heaven which her love had made for her.

High and bright and exploding.

So sweetly so.

Yet it was going to be a direct year in another hour, two minutes, and forty or so seconds, and Haruka wanted a different kind of satisfaction.

Tonight.

She wanted to hear her sexy goddess scream her name before she hers.

Pulling away, Haruka ignored Michiru's choked protests. There was an odd note... "You can't, right Sweet? You can't come unless you're on top."

Suddenly the oceans stilled and the moon was lost.

Michiru sighed in regret and sat up, leaving Haruka to stare with a full-body blush. She'd seen her a million times before, but it never took away the edge, the danger, the JOY of remembering Michiru was beautiful, Michiru was a woman, and Michiru was hers.

Haruka couldn't help it.

She GLOMPED onto her Sweet and rubbed herself hard against her. At the woman's sharp inhale, Haruka giggled and whispered hotly in her ear, lathering her love with a nice circular 'LICK.'

"I'm gonna make you shake, Michiru. I'm gonna make you come so bad RIGHT HERE, no you on top, no matter how much I love that. And you'll want more."

She'd never broken a promise and was bloody damned if she dared start now. Sitting during a bout of intercourse took tolls on her hips, and Haruka knew Michiru was dying to MOVE. Tumbling her back onto the bed, Haruka ground her lower half forward; Michiru still had her legs wrapped around her and let out a breathy whimper when pressure built a bit at her clit. Squeezing her eyes shut, Michiru tried to fend off the waves that had turned on her, the pure ocean's dance turning a celestial golden.

Haruka. It was Haruka.

When the woman above reached underneath her hips and pulled them up, shifting delving fingers into a more intimate crevice, Michiru started to pant. Threaded her hands through her lover's silky hair. She was so wet...!

"Give in, Sweet..."

Gentle cockiness laced Haruka's voice and the aquatic wielder had to clench her teeth to ride out an overwhelming urge. Haruka could feel Michiru throbbing and shaking beneath her, yet resiliently quiet. Bending down a bit, not letting up on her soft rocking, Haruka licked the side of her jaw with a wet tongue.

Her skin, so smooth.

Taut with resistance, though.

Growling deep in her throat, the woman above captured honey lips and let loose. A moan ripped out and made itself heard.

"H-Haru-ka!" Michiru's eyes flew open when Haruka let go of her lower back and started cirling the outer curves of her breast. Breathless, she broke for air and the woman above slid down between her thighs, right stomach-level. Nudging the clenched muscles in her stomach with a swift prod of her nose, Haruka licked at her lover's belly-button, which tightened around her tongue.

"A-AH!" Fire. Fire was burning inside her, that smolder that couldn't be stroked unless she was in a dominating position astride her lover's body. Another lick, a pinch of pebbled nipple at her breast.

"U-UN..!" It flickered... Haruka dipped lower, right above her throbbing treasure, swirling and nipping all around. Al-most... A tongue lapped wetly, causing Michiru to squirm and scrabble at the bedpost for support, at the sheets, at Haruka's sandy-blond hair. The fire that threatened to burst intensified when tongue thrust in none too gently. Hips lifted at a downward angle, met collarbone and chin, all the while straining to pound.

"Michiru."

Her name.

Passion-filled lust BURNED, and she let out a surprised yelp. Haruka felt her lover's body TENSE, and the need to climax was almost too much to bear. Michiru's desperate thrashing, however, put it on hold. Racing experience told Haruka that when the time was right, your sexy ride wants to prowl, slink, glide, or just plain won't budge.

HER sexy ride wanted to feel the thrust of clutch, the slamming of an urgent foot to begging accelerator, the grit of nature's earth underneath rugged wheel. Haruka was a driver. She knew she'd better start. And NOW.

Michiru was ready to race.

888***888***888***888***888***888***888***888***888***888***888***888***888***888..

Epilogue:

The tree looked great. Adorable, too, with all those teddy bears hanging around. Up on its proud perch of seven feet, a shining golden star gleamed a curious sea blue, then honey gold.

When Serena looked closer from the ladder she stood up on, she saw the secret love smile her two friends gave each other and sighed in a happy, torn way. She didn't know but to feel good for them. Reaching out for the popcorn strand, Usagi settled in for a pleasant, fulfilling wait.

It was Christmas, after all.

_**A/N:**_ I'm giving Usagi respect for recognizing and understanding the two women's feelings for each other. Like I added in, it IS Christmas, and the Moon Princess deems the two have been VERY good this year. {At the very least, she has POPCORN to munch on! ^-* }


End file.
